Awesomest matchmaker
by Mlle-Maple
Summary: After being dumped, Gilbert believes he'll never find love; however making others find it makes him happy. He makes it his mission, taking Matthew as his assistant. (SpaBel, PruHun, AusHun,Prucan, ItalyxLiechtenstein, Germerica,SeychellesxTaiwan, JapanxEngland, Framano)
1. Chapter 1

Author note: It's been a while since I last tried to do a multi chaptered fic, and I hope to finish this one. I'm also sorry the pruhun is over to begin with. Please do leave me a review to tell me what you liked about it and what I could improve!

* * *

So, he wasn't worth it in the end. Gilbert, the great, the wonderful, the awesome Gilbert had been dumped. It came as a shock really; everything was going well in his opinion. Elizabeta wasn't especially sweet or girly or anything, but it was what had attracted him, he felt comfortable around her. She was actually rather pretty, and somewhat nice though they spent most time bickering in a sort of friendly way; they also had more quiet moments when they just cuddled and acted like a couple. In general, it wasn't the perfect relationship so to say, but it was going well. He liked it, and loved her, and now suddenly she told him she'd leave him.

The Prussian didn't understand how it happened but blamed himself for it. He did notice how she'd changed lately, she became a little more distant, less willing to play video games or go outside to do sporty activities... And she started to wear girlier stuff, like dresses instead of her usual jeans, and her hair now sported a flower more often, and they were left to fall on her shoulders- He liked it actually, she looked pretty, and he had assumed it was for him, but it apparently wasn't. He could remember a lot of details; the way her curves fell under his hands, the scent of her shampoo, how she always hated make up until now, or even how her laugh sounded, all those little hints he had fallen for her.

But apparently he wasn't good enough for her, and he couldn't really blame her for it. He wasn't especially handsome, more like a sort of freak- his albinism being rather odd and not really something people liked. On top of that he was loud, rude and arrogant, which landed him a few fights. He knew it worried her, he should have stoped and settled down but he just didn't. Finally he knew she wanted him to be a bit more present, but he liked to hang out with friends and was awkward when it came to romancing women; he knew he should have, and supposed it could have saved them if only he'd clearly told her he loved her.

But it was all over now, she'd told him clearly she thought of him as a friend and nothing else, and if he was to tell her how heartbroken he was it'd make everything all the more awkward. So he had let her go and waited for later to let it all out; he made sure he was all alone for sure and cried. He hated when people saw him weak, and generally hated to cry but it was worth it this time.

The next few days he acted like nothing happened when he had to be with others, and tried to spend as much time as he could inside. He didn't really have any purpose in life anymore, everything seemed a little dull, as overly dramatic as it sounded, even to him.

Though the day he saw her again, even though it sounded odd, he found himself a new purpose. He had given up on people loving her, he definitely wouldn't find himself anyone; however, perhaps could he help others get what he himself couldn't have.

Gilbert saw her as she sat in the back of a room, a young man he knew too well playing the piano; he never liked Roderich, and had all the more reasons to do so now, what with the looks she gave him. He could recognize it easily, he'd felt the same. How ironic was it, seeing the woman he loved in love with someone else who didn't seem to notice her. He had to admit Roderich was better than him, not that he'd admit it ever; he wasn't too bad looking, was polite and calm and talented at music. Definitely different from himself; Elizabeta probably did the good choice. If only the other man noticed her.

The Prussian couldn't just let it be like that, if only because he still loved her enough to want the best for her; the anger of being dumped and sadness had resorbed slightly and he just wanted to help her now.

He walked to Roderich under Elizabeta's stare, closing the lid of the piano and almost slaming it on his fingers, earning himself a glare as he leaned on said piano.

"Gilbert. What brings you here?"

"Yo Roderich, you should turn around and get that girl before she decides you're too boring for her and comes back to me."

The Austrian blushed, looking behind quickly to notice Elizabeta was about the same color. He was too busy dealing wit Gilbert for now though.

"What are you doing?"

It was a genuine question, he didn't know what he was up to; shouldn't he try to get his girlfriend back instead of coming to interrupt his piano recital?

"Beating the fuck out of you if you don't move your ass and do something."

Elizabeta had stood up by now and got close enough to hear the last sentence; scared he would actually carry on and before one of them could react, she packed a punch and hit Gilbert square in the jaw; he'd seen worse, but it was rather painful too. He actually was relieved to not hear any sort of cracking, with the strength she had she could actually have broken his jaw. He didn't want that, really. She looked furious.

"How dare you threaten him?!"

It seemed like his stupid plan had worked; one of them had decided to make their moves and do something, it was a good start. Roderich took her arm gently.

"Elizabeta, he's not worth it. Show me your hand?"

He looked at it, making sure it wasn't hurt, massaging it gently with his own hands; he was a little worried, obviously. She looked at him, surprised, but let him do, acting a little shy all of a sudden. Gilbert stood up again, thinking it was good now,and walked off; Roderich and her seemed to talk and all now, it was better in his opinion.

The next day on facebook, he could see their relationship status had changed. He actually felt happy at that, and warm; he didn't feel this way in a while. He really was proud of himself, felt useful and needed somehow; plus they seemed pretty happy and sort of cute, even though she was his ex. He didn't feel anything for her anymore it seemed; putting her with someone else helped him move on, as stupid as it sounded.

He had found something to do really; if he felt like that whenever he helped a couple get together, then it'd be his mission now. He didn't need love, he wouldn't find it, but he could live it through others. He grinned; he had to tell his friends about it, one especially; he knew he wanted Antonio and Francis happy with someone, he even knew who it should be for the both of them. The one guy he was sure could help him, and who would understand him was Matthew. He was sure he'd found himself an assistant for his matchmaking work. He just needed to convince him now. He couldn't wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Matthew was quite happy right now, on his couch with some hot cocoa and a warm blanket around him. He had had a long day; he'd been out the entire time, at his part time job. He'd managed to find a way to pay his studies off while earning himself some experience in the field he wanted to work in, his knowledge in animal behavior helping him. His job at the zoo was to help anyone who needed it with the animals; it wasn't the most rewarding jobs money wise but he loved it, since it let him have some fun with animals and learn the ropes. Today, he had to assist a veterinary with the polar bears; he loved them, really, but helping them mate wasn't really fun. It was done now though and he could rest, rather proud to know he helped get a new baby polar bear going. He was about to get his book when a loud knocking was heard; someone seemingly was at the door, and they weren't very enclined to wait.

The Canadian sighed, standing up to go open it; he assumed it was Alfred, it was the only person who visited him willingly, all his other friends tended to only come if he invited them. He never knew what to expect when his brother came; sometimes he simply wanted to play video games and hang out, while some other times he merely came to get some free homemade meals or some money, even. He tended to buy useless stuff with his pay and struggle at the end of the month to get food, so it wasn't unusual.

"I didn't make dinner yet Alfred..."

Matthew had opened the door, not looking at the person behind it yet, and trailed off when he noticed this most definitely wasn't Alfred. The grin was perhaps the only thing that matched.

"It's Gilbert, though I wouldn't turn down dinner once you made it. S'up Mattie?"

Gilbert had somehow just walked in, ruffling his hair a little in a friendly way as he did, looking rather happy of himself. Matthew wondered if it was his way to cope; he'd heard about the break up and didn't really know how to help him. He didn't mind comforting his friend, really, it just would be awkward to bring it up. The Canadian smiled a little at him.

"Hello Gilbert, sorry, I didn't expect you to come... Do you mind if I just order us a pizza?"

The Prussian seemed to think about it, weighting his options, before nodding.

"Sure, that'd be awesome."

With that he was seated on his couch, wrapping himself in his blanket, and looking at the cocoa though he seemingly retained enough manners to not simply steal a sip or two from it. Matthew sat down next to him, pulling on his blanket again while giving him some sort of look, clearly not liking it. Gilbert gave him a slightly sheepish grin before settling down better again. Matthew's couch was one of the most comfortable he'd ever have the priviledge of sitting on.

Matthew grabbed the phone, looking at his guest, asking him what kind of pizza he wanted; after a small discussion on why pickles on pizzas were not actually awesome and he'd rather avoid it this time, thanks, the pizza was ordered and on its way. The two men sat next to each others on the couch, in a comfortable silence, before Gilbert spoke up.

"So Mattie. How's your love life?"

Matthew looked at him, nervous; it was one of those"when your crush asked you about your crush" type of things; plus Gilbert's love life was not in the best shape right now. It was a trick question to him, though Gilbert looked perfectly innocent. He thought carefully of his words.

"It could be better, it's rather empty. I don't think I will find someone."

He was lying, he had found someone alright, but it was more of a bother than anything; Gilbert was straight,and while they were friends he was well aware he wouldn't pay him enough attention for that. Though now he wasn't taken anymore Matthew could probably try...But he was the most awkward at flirting. Beside it felt kindof wrong to seduce him right after his break up; what if Gilbert only started dating him to feel better? He couldn't have that.

"So you do understand!"

Gilbert seemed happy at the revelation, which puzzled his friend; what did he understand and why was it so good?

"Understand...?"

Gilbert grinned, sliding an arm around him and giving him that sort of half hug only true bros had, squishing him against his side a little, ruffling his hair again as his hand retreated. Matthew reached up to pat his hair back in place at that.

"Yeah. Since you too know how it feels to not be good enough for love, you'll make the perfect partner to me!"

Matthew didn't know what to think; he'd just been insulted in a way, being told you wouldn't be good enough for anything felt rather bad...But then Gilbert seemed to say it was his case too, so he assumed it was some sort of misunderstanding on before, making him not want to actually tell him off for it; he actually felt bad for him. As for the last part, it had made his heart skip a bit; partners? Like a couple or what? Gilbert seemed so into his idea he forgot Matthew couldn't read minds.

"Are you asking me out?"

He had asked that jokingly, making it clear in his tone, though he honestly wondered and would say yes if it was the case. He felt like a sort of masochist, sure Gilbert would say no. His intuition was right.

"What? No. I mean partners in matchmaking!"

Matthew tried to ignore the pain, doing a good job at smiling over it; he knew how to hide his feelings well after all, and expected it. He paid more attention to the end of the sentence; matchmaking? What did he want to do now?

"What do you mean by matchmaking?"

Gilbert grinned all the more proudly at him.

"Well, since the both of us are hopeless for love..."

Matthew held back a cringe at that; it made him feel bad though Gilbert didn't seem to notice what he was doing...

"I thought we could give their chances to other people! Give them the push they need to find happiness and all!"

Matthew nodded slowly; if he understood well, his friend wanted to team up to help people get together. This honestly sounded stupid to Matthew, but well.

"And we can dress up as cupids as we do!"

"Gilbert, that's ridiculous."

Matthew had spoken up rather quickly, interupting him before he kept on.

"If you wear such a costume, people will notice you and know what you're up to, and your plans will fail."

Gilbert nodded a little, considering what Matthew told him; it made sense.

"See, this is why you're my partner, not only are you good at walking around unnoticed like a sort of ninja, but you're also smart and can be my voice of reason."

It seemed like Matthew had no choices now. He sighed, taking his now cold cocoa, drinking it. It wasn't as good as alcohol to make him forget about things, but it did make him feel a little better, oddly.

As the pizza came, he stood up to get it and came back, each boys taking a slice.

"So. My first goal is to get Antonio together with that pretty chick from Belgium."

Matthew nodded, still reluctant but knowing there was nothing he could do to make Gilbert change his mind now. Beside he hoped he could still hold a minimal role in all those shenanigans; perhaps acting as a sort of counsellor and nothing more, though he doubted it.

"You mean Emma?"

Gilbert nodded at that, not able to answer yet as he was biting in a slice. After chewing a bit and swallowing, remembering Matthew found it gross to see him talk with his mouth full and not wanting to upset him, he spoke again.

"Yes her. She's been flirting with him and all but he didn't notice it, and it seems to bother her. And I know he finds her super pretty but doesn't think she's in his league for whatever reasons."

Matthew listened to him, actually admiring how much he knew on them and how observant he'd been; he had always liked how Gilbert-despite acting like it wasn't the case- cared about people.

"And...You want them together. I guess it works. How?"

Gilbert was apparently pleased with himself, perhaps because he knew by now Matthew wouldn't back out of this.

"Well, Antonio won't believe me if I tell him she likes him, and she doesn't believe me either. They won't talk clearly about it and all and will keep on waltzing around each others like that forever if it goes on."

"And how exactly do we help that situation?"

Matthew enquired, really not sure of what kind of plans Gilbert would come up with; the pizza was half finished already, both men quite enjoying the food.

"This is where my genius is useful."

Matthew had rolled his eyes a little at that, but didn't talk about it.

"You're Emma's friend. You can ask her what she thinks of Antonio and record it. I'm Antonio's friend, and I can do the same. Once it's done, we swap the records and let them hear it. If they hear it from each others they'll have to believe it!"

The Canadian sighed.

"So you are telling me we should record them without them knowing, which I'm fairly sure is illegal... then let them know about it?"

Gilbert chuckled a little, giving an enthusiastic nod.

"Exactly!"

"You're crazy."

Gilbert kept on grinning at him, ruffling his hair once more- he seemed to really love doing that,for whatever reasons.

"That's why people love me."

And Matthew sadly had to agree with it. Even though it didn't sound as convinced as usual; it seemed like Gilbert still was hurting after all... Matthew decided that if this nonsense made him feel better then he'd try his best, if only so his friend stoped being depressed like that, even if he was faking being fine; it just didn't suit him.

* * *

Belgium's name comes from a rp partner, she plays as Belgium and gave her that name. I'd love it if I got feedbacks! And thanks to the people who followed/faved this fanfiction.


End file.
